


A Matter Of Time

by Marvelruinedmyspirit



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelruinedmyspirit/pseuds/Marvelruinedmyspirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 4x13. Klaus is trapped into the Gilberts' house and forced to look to his brother Kol's burnt corpse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people!  
> This is an OS I wrote after watching the four first seasons of The Vampire Diaries in a row. I always had a thing for Kol (maybe it's the face, maybe it's the character, maybe it's just the Australian accent), so I decided to write about him as a way to cope with his death. This is short, but, well. Okay.  
> It's from Klaus' POV, set during 4x13, when he is trapped into the Gilberts' house. There. Enjoy!

He just couldn't take his eyes off of the body.

Tyler Lockwhore had this crazy idea that he was in a bad mood because of his presence. What a fool. Of course, he couldn't pretend that he was delighted of having him in the same house without being able to rip his miserable tongue out, but, well, it was nothing in comparison of watching the burnt corpse of his own brother.

A brother he had grown up with. A brother he had taken care of for a long time. A brother he had loved, a brother who had never known how he really felt about him. A brother whose last words to him were filled with hatred, telling him that he was going to kill him. His own brother died thinking that he had had a part in his murder.

He had been forced to watch the flames burning his body into ashes, and there was nothing he could have done about it, not even sharing his brother's last moment on earth, because he wasn't fucking invited in. Being a vampire never sucked as much as it had then, when he couldn't enter the damn house to tear the head of Jeremy Gilbert off.

Well, it was only a matter of time now. Soon, the spell would be over, and not only would he hunt the hunter, the doppelgänger and the witch down, but he would also kill all of their friends, family, and all the people they ever cared about, then he would torture them, and finally, when his grief was over, he would kill them.

But right now, he could only imagine all the pain he was going to put them into, imagine all the kinds of torture they would soon experience. It was only a matter of time. Right now, he kept staring at his brother's burning corpse.

Kol didn't even look like himself anymore. He hardly looked like anything anymore. Ironic, how he was always so proud of his nice features, always admiring his own reflection in the mirror. He always took a great care of his looks, his baby brother. Now, his face was no longer beautiful, only a pile of burnt flesh put together. That was ugly, that was disgusting, and all Klaus could think of was all the time Kol would spend in front of the mirror, fancying his own face, asking his siblings to tell him how gorgeous he was.

Now, not only could he not do that, but even if he happened to raise again, he would hate himself so much that he would probably kill himself right after.

So Klaus couldn't look away, and seeing his baby brother like that made him want to puke, and brought tears to his eyes. But he couldn't cry. They would enjoy that too much, Tyler Lockwhore and the girl. She seemed to get it though; at least some of it, because she covered the body with a blanket. And he wanted to scream, to break everything he can, but nothing would bring his brother back, and he knew that. He would just have to wait. Sometimes, he would have the occasion, and he would not miss it. Sometimes, Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie would have to come back, and he would get his revenge.

It was only a matter of time.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? If there's any language mistake, my bad. I'm French. Leave a comment to give your opinion (good or bad, I'll just take it). Thank you for reading!


End file.
